Never Let You Go
by CrazyGirl450
Summary: Runo is the new girl in South High. Her first day of school, she meets the most popular guy in school, Dan Kuso. They both fall in love with each other easily, but their to scared to admit their feeling for each other. DanXRuno, ShunXAlice. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Runo, come on. You're gonna be late for your new school" Mrs. Misaki yelled to her daughter.

"Coming, mom" Runo Misaki yelled back and runs downstairs.

When she came into the kitchen as her mom looked at her and smiled "Wow, Runo…" she sighed "You look amazing darling. You want to meet some boy or what?"

"Mom, stop" Runo blushed. She quick runs toward the front door.

"You won't eat anything for breakfast, honey" her mom asked.

"Nope, don't worry mom, I'll be fine" Runo replied happily.

"Ok, bye sweetheart"

"Bye mom!" and she left. She grabbed her phone from her bag, to check the time. When she wanted to look up from her phone, she dumped at _someone_.

"I'm so sorry" Runo apologized. She looked up and saw a girl with silver hair in ponytail.

"It's okay" she started "Hey you must be new. I'm Julie Makimoto"

"I'm Runo Misaki. How did you know, that I'm new?"

"Girl, I know everybody in this town. I never saw you before, so you must be new" Julie said bubbly "Now come on, we need to go to school. You don't want to be late, right?" she grabbed Runo's hand.

"Right!"

**…**

"Wow, this school is amazing!" Runo said excitedly as she looks around the school.

"Yeah, I know" Julie replied "So, what you first class?"

"Um…. English" Runo said slowly as she looks at her class schedule.

"Goody, you and I have the same class together" Julie cheered up.

Runo let a little giggle "Let's go Julie. We don't want to be late for our first class?" Runo said sweetly as they walk to their class.

"Ok Runo, you need to stay here and wait for the teacher. She'll tell you want you need to do" Julie explained to her.

"Ok, thanks Julie"

As Julie walked in, Runo's just been waiting for the teacher outside the classroom.

"You must be Runo Misaki" the voice suddenly said as Runo jump a little and slowly turned around and saw thirty-five year old woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I-I am" she replied shyly.

"Well hello, I'm your English teacher Miss Smith. Very nice to meet you" Miss Smith said very kindly

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Smith"

"Well, when I call your name, you may enter the classroom and introduce yourself" Runo slowly nodded her head. Teacher then walk into the classroom and yelled "Good Morning, class!"

"Good morning, Miss Smith"

"Today we have a new student. Come on in" Runo let a small sigh as she slowly walks into the classroom. A lot of boys whispered how beautiful and hot she was, but Runo got her attention on some _handsome_ boy with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He was looking at her as well. She suddenly remembered that she has to introduce herself, so she looked away.

"Hi! My name is Runo Misaki. Nice to meet you" Runo introduced herself.

"Ok, Runo you can sit next to Julie Makimoto" she started "Julie raised your hand"

Julie raised her hand, while grinned at her. She smiled back as she sat down next to Julie.

"Julie, can I ask you something?" Runo whispers to Julie. She nodded.

"Who's that guy with brown messy hair" Julie looked at Runo with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, that's Dan Kuso. He's like the most popular guy in our school and captain of basketball team"

"Is he a player or something like that?"

"Well he did go out with Mira Clay. But it was long time ago"

"Who's Mira Clay?"

"She's most popular girl in school. For me, she's the most annoying person in this school"

"Oh, how long they been together?"

"Five-Six months. Why are you so asking about Dan?" Runo blushes a little.

"Nothing, I'm just curious" Julie first looked at her for a few seconds and then she just turned her head, to pay attention to the teacher.

**…**

"So Dan, who was the girl?" guy with black hair named Shun Kazami asked Dan at the P.E.

Dan looked confused "What girl?"

"The girl with blue hair. I heard that you been checking out at her" red blush appeared on Dan's cheek.

"Her name is Runo. And I was just looking at the new student"

"Student, run 20 laps, NOW" the couch yelled as Shun and Dan started to run.

"So, is she cute?" Shun asked him.

"Well ….. maybe" Dan replied nervously.

"Do you like her?"

"No, I don't. I just think she's cute" Dan half-yelled.

"KUSO and KAZAMI, less talk more run" the couch shouted at them.

"Come on Dan, you don't what to do pushups, right?" Shun muttered to Dan.

**…**

Runo and Julie were walking through the halls, laughing and giggling. Suddenly Julie saw red-head girl. She quick grabbed Runo's hand and went toward her friend.

"Hey Alice!" she turned to look at the silver- head girl.

"Hi Julie! Who's this?" Alice asked in her sweet voice.

"Oh, that's Runo Misaki. Runo, that's Alice Gehabich" Julie introduced them.

"Oh, hello Runo, I'm Alice. I hope that we can be great friends" Alice said sweetly.

"Well, really nice to meet you, Alice" Runo replied back.

"I knew you two would hit it off" Julie started "Now it's time for lunch. Let's go to cafeteria" they both nodded.

**…**

The girls sat down at the free table as Runo looked at the girl with short red hair.

"Julie, is that Mira?" she asked her slowly as she point at the girl.

"Yeah, she is"

Runo looked at Alice "Alice, what do you think about Mira"

"Well, I don't think that she is very nice person. I still can not believe, that she cheated on Dan"

Runo looked at her, shocked "What? She cheated on him?"

"Yes, with Ace Grit. But he didn't want to, but she kinda forced him"

"Julie, why did you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Runo, but I guess I forgot" Julie said defensively "But why are you so curious about Dan? Do you like him?" Runo shook her head with a blush.

"No, I-I-I just think he's handsome"

"Well, Dan thinks that you're cute too" Alice's voice suddenly said.

"W-W-What? How do you know that" Runo said, completely red as a tomato.

"Shun told me"

"Who's Shun?"

"Alice's boyfriend and Dan's best friend" Alice blushes a little

"Oh, you have a boyfriend Alice? How long you been together?" Runo said, clearly curious.

"Well about 1 year"

"That's nice" Runo started as she got up from her seat "I'll be back, just go get a napkin"

She walks up to where you get food and napkins and took one. When she wanted to return to her friends, she accidently dumb at _someone_. They both fell into the ground. She slowly rubbed her head and muttered "Sorry" She slowly looked it up and saw a familiar brown messy hair. Her mouth slight opened. They looked at each other's eyes as many people stared at them.

"No I'm sorry. Here let me help you" Dan whispers kindly as he offered her his hand, like a gentleman. She looked at him one least time as she gently placed her little hand on his. He then gripped her hand and helped her from the ground.

"T-Thank you for helping me" Runo slowly, but nervously thank Dan.

"No problem" he grinned "Anyway I'm Dan"

Runo's heart pouted like crazy as a blush appeared on her cheek "I'm Runo. Nice to meet you"

* * *

**So…guys what do you think? I'm not much as a writer, but I decide to write a story (I was really bored) If you really like the story or have an idea or something like that, please (I'm begging you XD) REVIEW! **

**Oh… and I forgot to tell you what are they wearing. Well let's make this quick. Runo was wearing white skinny jeans, sleeveless blue top as her hair was down (In my story, I decided that Runo is NOT a tomboyish. Sorry). Dan was wearing a blue jeans, white T-shirt and red jacket over it. Alice's wearing a yellow dress**, **that reaches her knees and long hooded cardigan. Shun's wearing black pants, white T-shirt and green jacket. Julie – pink skirt, white sleeveless top. Mira – white sleeveless dress and black high-heels (I'm sorry, but I have to choice Mira for being bitchy. She is not one of my favorites. And again sorry, for Mira fans). Ace – blue jeans, black shirt. Billy – blue- dark pants, white T-shirt, orange jacket and a cap. **

**I'm really not good at clothing, so if you don't like it, that just imagine your style, ok? Once again REVIEW and please don't be **_**rude**_** (begging you again XD) **

**BYEEEEE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I posted Chapter 2 of the story. I _really _hope that you guys will enjoy it. **

**I don't own Bakugan or anything, except my OC**

* * *

"Well I have to go back to my friends. Really nice meeting you, Dan" Runo said sadly.

"Well bye, Runo. Nice meeting you too" Dan replied as Runo went back to her table.

_'Why am I so nervous, when I'm around him' _Runo thought as she sat down next to Julie, who was smirking at her.

"What?"

"That scene was soooooo cute and romantic. He even offered you his hand"

"Whatever Julie"

"You know you like him"

"No, I don't"

"Don't start with me girl. I always win this game"

"Alright, alright I kinda do like him" Runo blushes "But how can I know if he likes me back?"

"Girl do not worry about it. You and Dan will soon be a cute, happy couple"

"Whatever, hey where is Alice?" Runo said quickly, clearly trying to change the conversation.

"Oh she left with Shun"

"Well we better hurry Julie. Class started in 10 minutes"

**…**

Dan was sitting with his friends Ace, Billy and Jake at the table, while looking at Runo all the time.

"Yo Dan, wake up" Billy half-yelled.

"What?"

"Why are you always looking at the blue-hair chick?"

"I really don't know"

"You like her, dude" Jake teased. Dan blushes a little.

"Well to tell you the truth, I never felt like this toward any girl" Dan admitted.

"That my friend it's called love at first sight" Ace told Dan. He blushes even more.

"Well maybe it is for me" Dan answered "But does she like me back? I mean she probably thinks I'm a jerk or something?"

"Do not worry Dan" Billy sighed "I'll ask Julie something about this girl. They're probably now 'bff'"

"Thanks Billy, that really means a lot" Dan responded.

"Fellas, class starts in 7 minutes. We better hurry up" Ace said quickly. They all nodded and started eating their lunches.

**…**

"Finally, classes are over" muttered Runo as she putted her books in her locker.

"You bitch" someone shouted. Runo let a little gasp as she turned her head to look who shouted. She saw Mira with one more girl with blonde short hair coming toward her.

"Excuse me?" Runo looked confused. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch. How could you steal Dan from me?" she yelled in Runo's face.

"First don't call me bitch, second how dare you cheat on him and then want him back?" Runo yelled back.

"You don't know the story, so stay out of my business, stupid"

"Well then you can stay out of Dan's business too, because clearly he doesn't give a fuck about you"

"How dare you! No one talks to Mira that way" Mira's friend responded. Runo looked at her.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth, Mira's best friend" she introduce herself.

"Listen bitch, just stay away from Dan" Mira suddenly said annoyingly. Runo rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do. If I want to hang out with him, I will. Nobody and absolutely nobody is going to tell me what to do. And specially some annoying slut, who thinks that she'll get whatever she wants to" Runo responded, clearly annoyed by her.

Mira looks at her really madly "You bitch!" She raised her hand and was about to slap Runo. Runo closed her eyes, waiting for the slap in fear….. which never came. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Dan holding Mira's arm aggressively.

"What the fuck are you two think you're doing?" Dan yelled at them angrily.

"D-D-Dan w-why are you doing this?" Mira replied nervously. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Go out of here…. NOW" Mira broke into the tears and run out with Elizabeth. Dan sighed loudly and turned around to face Runo, who was in shocked.

"Runo I'm sorry about Mira. She just doesn't stop and…" Dan was being paused by Runo, who throw her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving me, Dan" Runo whispers slowly. Dan grinned and hugged her back. They were both enjoying closure of their bodies. They slowly let go of each other, but didn't pulled away as they started to stare at each other's eyes.

_"Wow, her eyes are so beautiful" _Dan thought

_"He is so dreamy" _Runo thought.

They were still looking at each other, like nothing _is_ in this world, but _them_, but suddenly Runo's phone ringed. Runo slowly looked away from Dan to look who's calling her. It was her mom.

_"Hey mom" _– Runo answers to the phone.

_"Hey sweety, where are you?"_

_"I'm in school"_

_"Well ok, I just want you to know that I'll be gone for couple of hours"_

_"Ok mom. I'll see you later then, Bye"_

_"Goodbye, sweetheart! – _and she hangs up.

There was an awkward silence between them. They were both looking at the ground.

"I should …. um….. go now. But I'll see you tomorrow" Runo broke the silence. Dan slightly nodded and they both went different direction.

"I just make fool of myself" Runo muttered and looked back where that went "He'll never like me back now"

**…**

"What should I do guys?" Runo said to Alice and Julie in cinema. Runo told them everything what happened between her and Mira and how Dan saved her and everything.

Julie smirked "Runo, their is no need to panic. So don't worry about it" Alice replied "I think he is worried as much as you right now"

Runo opened her mouth something to say, but Julie interapted "Girl, you two are sooo perfect together. At least you're not a slut, like that bitch Mira, right?"

"I never ever cheated on my boyfriend"

"Did you have a boyfriend before, Runo?" Alice asked her, sweetly.

Runo looked at her, sadly "Well…. I had one" she started, but then she looked at the ground "We been going out about one year. It was going great between us, but then he c-c-cheated on me"

Julie hugged her "I'm so sorry, girl. He must be a real jerk"

"Thanks girls" she slowly smiled, but still little hurt and sad "We better hurry. We don't wanna miss our movie, right?"

…

Dan was with Shun in changing room, changing from their basketball uniform from their traning. Dan was looking in to the ground and looked really mad and sad at the same time.

Shun notice and asked "Dan, what wrong?"

Dan looked at him and shook his head "It's nothing"

"We are best friends. You can tell me anything"

"Ok, fine" Dan sighed "You know Runo, right?"

Shun nodded "That girl you are interested in?"

Dan blushes "Not interested in her. Ok here's the story. I was walking through the school halls, about to go home, when I heard Mira's voice yelling at someone. I came closer to hear who was she yelling at and what was it about. Well that person turn to be Runo and god dammit I was so scared, cuz you know what Mira can do to someone. Then I find out it was about me. Mira was jealous about what you know happened in cafeteria between me and Runo. And then Mira was about to slap Runo, so I panicked and rush to them and grabbed Mira's arm. I was so mad at her, so I yelled at her to leave. When she left, it was just me and Runo. I was about apologized to her about Mira, when she _hugged me. _Hugged me! I was really enjoying her touch. But suddenly her mother called from a phone. So I'm afraid, that she doesn't like me and I made a fool out of myself. What should I do Shun?" Dan explained.

Shun closed his eyes "That was quit a story, Dan" he responded coolly "It's nothing to worry about, Dan. It obvious that you two like each other, so if I was you, I would ask her out already"

"It's not that easy, Shun"

"Why is it so difficult? I mean you apologize to her, ask her on date and whoala"

"When you said it, it sounds kinda easy"

Shun rolled his eyes "Because it is"

"Okay, I will" Dan sighed "But you wanna couth a movie first?"

"Fine, but in one condition" Dan nodded "When you first see Runo, you'll gonna ask her out"

Dan first opened his mouth, something to say, but then closed it and just nodded.

"Fine!"

* * *

**Well, here is Chapter 2 of my first story. So what are you guys think of it? Did you like it? Just let me know to REVIEW the story. **

**I put one OC in the story, so I'll just tell you something about her. Her name is ****Elizabeth Garrett. She's is like 16 years old, like the rest of them. She has blond short hair and blue eyes (It's was mentioned in the story, I think). She is one of the most popular girls in South High (name of the school XD) and she is always besides Mira, who's obviously her best friend. She can be bitchy too, but not as much as Mira. She kinda has a thing for Jake (It's a little crazy, but alright), but she never tell anyone about her feelings toward him. **

**Once again REVIEW and see you next time **

**BYEEEEEE**


End file.
